Updates: What's New?
[ This page will be stored and tweaked every now and then.] NOVEMBER 2016 * The game release has officially been announced for 2017. * Tsukipara's official twitter has opened. * SolidS and ALIVE's art has been revealed. * Limited pre-registration it's now available. * Pre-registration members will receive a limited 'Calendar Card' at an event when visiting Tsukino Talent Production's booth. * In the mentioned event, the Tsukino Talent Production booth gave out a new game special issue called 'Monthly Tsukino Info'. * The 'early bird' pre-registration finished at 11/11 2016, 18:00. MARCH * The official logo of the Tsukino Paradise has been revealed! * The game's mascot art has been revealed. * Main page art along with promotional art had been finished! * Pre-registration has open again. * Maintenance on the official site 3/7 21:00 ~ 22:00. The pre-registrations will be unavailable during this time. * Pre-registrations exceeded 50000! All players will be gifted with 50 Tsukino Jewels and special gacha tickets! Next goal is 70000. * The game's preview and art have been released on the official site. * TwitCaster decided to deliver the latest game information regarding 'Tsukino Paradise' on March 24. * The pre-registrations reached 70000! All of the players will receive an additional 50 Tsukino Jewels. Next goal is 120000. * TwitCast has started their broadcast. * As thanks for everyone who viewed the broadcast, an additional 50 Tsukino Jewels will be gifted at the game's start date on June 1. * By using the 'Special Gacha Ticket' the player will be guaranteed a Tsukiuta 3'★ '''on bunny costumes! '''APRIL' * A twitter hashtag campaign has started to promote the app and reveal the Tsukiuta begginer's card artwork. * Pre-registrations had reached 120000! Another 50 Tsukino Jewels will be gifted along with a second special gacha ticket. * The Tsukino Paradise app has been finally released on August 26! The shop feature will be open tomorrow and the pre-registration participants will be emailed with guides and information. * 28 songs can be played with the initial delivery! * As a gift for reaching the goal of the pre-registration campaign, each player will receive 200 Tsukino Jewels and 2 special gacha tickets. * A twitter hashtag campaign has started to commemorate the app's release. Send the official twitter your favorite game screenshot with the provided tag! | Depending on the number of tweets, the players might receive a gift! * Maintenance announcement for 4/27 13:00 to finally open the Tsukino Jewel shop. * The Tsukino Jewel Shop it's officially OPEN! * Information about trading/transferring accounts and/or items will be available in 'Notice'. * Happy Birthday to Six Gravity Arata! If the player sets Arata in their welcoming screen, they'll be able to hear his special birthday audio! Birthday log-in bonuses are now available! * iOS version 1.0.1 has been released. Some errors and force stops had been improved. * Decorate your personal Tsukiuta! Get items by visiting the dormitory or from 'LIVE' drops! * Visit the 'Tsukino Board' to improve your card's stats and reach 'awaken' status with birthstones. MAY * 'Girl Style Magazine' June Issue will be featuring Procellarum and Six Gravity! * GW log-in bonuses time has been changed. * 'Birthstone' support bonuses event it's being held! Growth items will be delivered in big amounts every day. 5/4 - 200 pieces of all 12 types of S birthstones. 5/3 - 400 pieces of all 12 types of XS birthstones. * Happy Birthday Six Gravity Aoi! Special audio and log in bonuses are now available. * Birthstone' support bonuses event it's being held! Growth items will be delivered in big amounts every day. 5/6 '- 30 pieces of all 12 types of L birthstones. * Maintenance will be held on 5/11 from 11:55 to 18:00 for a new app update. * '★ Event Announcement '- 1st event 'GRAVITIC CIRCUS' has been announced. Prior to the event, the scout will be available on 5/12. | Teasers #1 & #2 had been revealed. * '★ Event Announcement '- Teaser #3 & #4 had been revealed. * Maintenance will be carried on 5/17 13:00 for a new app update. * '★ Event Announcement '- Teaser #5 (Event Card) has been revealed. * '★ Event Announcement '''- Tsukino Paradise's first event has started! | Teaser #6 (Event Card) has been revealed. * ''Notice -'' About handling card dupes, more information has been posted in the 'Notices'. Additional buttons for the card section will be implemented later on. * ''Recommended Settings -'' When the player's enters the game on its birthday, the idol on the welcoming screen will celebrate the date with a special audio. * ''Emergency Maintenance - ''The has been errors regarding the accumulation of points and helping card effect. The maintenance will be carried out 5/19 11:00 ~ noon. * Happy Birthday to Altair's Yosuke! Log in bonuses and special audio are now available! * Happy Birthday to Growth's Koki! Log in bonuses and special audio are now available! * In celebration of the released of 'Tsukiuta 12 Memories' in PS Vita additional log in bonuses will be available. '''JUNE * PS Vita game released on July 1. In order to commemorate this event, 5 lucky people could get the chance of winning a free copy by entering the RTing campaign. *Maintenance announcement for 6/2. *Happy Birthday SOARA's Ren! Special audio, log in bonuses and scouting rate ups are now available. *Maintenance was prolonged due errors in the 1.1.2 version of the app. *''Emergency Maintenance ''- It seems the app was inaccessible. *Happy Birthday to SolidS manager! Log in bonuses are now available. *Happy Birthday to Growth's Ryota! Special audio, log-in bonuses and scouting rate ups are now available. *'★ Event Announcement '- Prior to the event 'Bar SolidS' the scout 'Tipsy Times' will be available since 6/7. *★ ' Event Announcement ''- '''The interviewed member for this event will be Rikka. | Teaser #3 (Rikka's Card) was released. *Happy Birthday to Altair's Itsuki! Special audio, scouting rate ups and log in bonuses are now available. *Maintenance Announcement for 6/9. *★ '''Event Announcement '- The event, 'Bar SolidS' will be held on 6/12. The 'LIVE' song will be 'Tokyo Love Junkie' | Teaser #4 (Event Reward Card) was revealed. *30 Tsukino Jewels were gifted to each player for reaching 3K in the hashtag release campaign. *Happy Birthday to Procellarum's Rui! Special audio, scouting rate ups and log in bonuses are now available. *TVCM special log in bonuses are now available! Get a 4 star Rui and over 90 Tsukino Jewels! *★ Event Announcement '- 'Procellarum Circus' event has been announced along with the new scout for 6/29. | Teasers #1 & #2 had been revealed. *3 SolidS songs had been added to game on 6/28. 'DARK MOON ANGEL' & 'GRAVE OF LOVERS'. Also the app will be holding limited time missions to receive Tsukino Jewels. *Maintenance for 6/29. *★ '''Event Announcement '- Teaser #3 & #4 released. | Scout is now available. *Discount sale to commemorate the TVCM broadcasting will be held on 7/1. '''JULY *★ Event Announcement - Scout rate up's had been increased. *The discount sale has started. *★ Event Announcement - Teaser #5 has been released. *★ Event Announcement - The song chosen as the event 'LIVE' song will be 'Childish Flower'. | Teaser #6 released (Event Card). *★ Event Announcement - 'PROCELLARUM CIRCUS' event along with the stories are already available! *★ Event Announcement - The second 'LIVE' song for the 'PROCELLARUM CIRCUS' will be "Duty"! *★ Event Announcement - The Circus Tsukiusas available in point rewards have stories for the dormitory! Reading the story for each character will reward one Tsukino Jewel (12 total). *From July 10th to July 23, **Ikebukuro Station Central will have Tsukino Paradise's advertisements. *In the mentioned station a video promotion and some posters will be placed. Please look forward to them! EDITS # ** We aren't sure of the accuracy of the station's name translation. Category:Guides